Enseñame
by VioletHeaven
Summary: Nessie juró juró no volver a enamorarse, nunca entregar su corazón, pero sus sueños serán los encargados de violar ese juramento al mostrarle a la persona que invadirá su corazón para alejarla del dolor y enseñarle que la magia no ha muerto.


**ENSÉÑAME**

 **Capitulo 1 – Renesmee Carlie Cullen.**

 _Hace un año atrás_

En la capital de Estados Unidos, Washington, existe un pequeño y remoto pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad llamado Forks. Es el pueblito más hermoso que existe, mi madre solía quejarse de que el cielo siempre estaba nublado y que todo estaba cubierto por mucha vegetación, pero para mí eso es lo que le da aquel aspecto acogedor y mágico que tanto me gusta. Forks es mi hogar, aquí nací y he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida, excepto alguno que otro verano que he pasado en Alaska con mis primas o en Texas junto a mis abuelos maternos.

Mis padres murieron, siendo víctimas de un Volcán en erupción en Hawaii cuando celebraban su décimo aniversario, desde entonces vivo con mis Abuelos, y con mis Tíos, quienes hacen que la partida de mis padres sea menos dolorosa para mí. No puedo decir que no los extraño, pero, gracias a mi familia su ausencia duele menos, de hecho me gusta pensar que están junto a nosotros así no podamos verlos, los imagino como mis ángeles guardianes.

He pasado tres largos meses en Texas junto a mis abuelos Rene y Charlie, y justo hoy es tiempo de regresar a casa, y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, la última vez que hablé con mamá Rose por teléfono me contó que los abuelos habían vendido la casa en la que vivíamos en el centro del pueblo y que finalmente habían comprado aquella casa abandonada junto a la carretera la cual estaba casi saliendo de Forks, no podía imaginarme en aquella casa espantosa y terrorífica, prefería la pequeña y acogedora casa en la que vivíamos, a pesar de que la tía Alice aseguró que todo estaba quedando perfecto y que la casa no se parecía en nada a lo que yo había visto después de que la remodelara no podía evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago, estaba segura de que me sentiría extraña en otra habitación que no fuera la mía.

–¿En qué piensas Rhunz?– Preguntó mi abuelita René cuando finalmente el auto se detuvo frente al aeropuerto. Utilizó el apodo que me dio mi madre cuando yo apenas era un bebe, pues mi nombre originalmente iba a ser Rhunezmay, pero después de que muchos le insistieran en que era muy raro, terminó cambiándolo por Renesmee que finalmente fue lo mismo pero escrito de manera diferente, pero jamás dejó de llamarme Rhunz o Rhuney y a mí me encantaba, aunque con el paso de los años y la muerte de mi madre todos dejaron de llamarme así excepto mi abuela Rene, aquello me hizo sonreír, me hacía sentir a mamá cerca.

–Pienso en lo diferente que todo estará cuando regrese, la nueva casa, nueva habitación y todo eso– arrugué mi nariz al externalizar mis miedos.

–Oh nena, los cambios son buenos, sé que asustan, pero deberías darle una oportunidad a la nueva casa, quizás termine gustándote, además igualmente en un año te vas a la universidad y tendrás un apartamento para ti sola, no es como si no se acercara un cambio en tu vida con o sin casa nueva–

La abuela tenía razón, decidí dejar de preocuparme. Cuando bajamos del auto el abuelo Charlie pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia su costado. –Todo saldrá bien mi pequeña niñita– murmuró para darme ánimo y besó mi cabeza, yo solo pude sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza.

La despedida fue rápida, aunque muy emotiva, siempre era así, aunque sabía que vería a mis abuelos cada año, cada verano, siempre me costaba un poco dejarlos, su presencia era un recuerdo constante de mi madre, especialmente mi abuela quien se parecía demasiado a ella, solo que mucho mayor a lo que recordaba a mamá y sus ojos en vez de ser chocolate como los de mamá eran de un color verde aceituna brillante.

Llegué a Portland luego de tres largas horas de vuelo, al bajar del avión tuve ese sentimiento de que me encontraba nuevamente en casa, en mi hogar, aquella sensación familiar me gustaba, me hacía sentir segura.

Mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett me esperaban afuera del Aeropuerto, ellos en muchos sentidos eran mis segundos padres, legalmente eran mis tutores y actuaban como mis padres frente a cualquier situación, tanto en mis estudios como en mi vida, eran quienes tomaban las decisiones por mi cuando no podía hacerlo sola. Los amaba tanto como a mis padres Edward y Bella, aunque no llenaban el lugar de ellos, Rose y Emmett se habían encargado de ganarse su propio lugar.

Me arrojé a los brazos de Emmett en cuanto estuve los suficientemente cerca para que el pudiera atraparme sin problemas al igual que lo hacía cuando yo era apenas una pequeña niña.

– ¡Enana!, mira no más, estas enorme, y muy guapa. Ya me estoy preparando para patear traseros adolescentes–

–Oh! Emmett, no empieces con tus celos, ¿Cómo estas mi niñita?– Mi tía Rose interrumpió las amenazas del tío Emmett y en cuanto este me soltó los delicados brazos de su rubia esposa me envolvieron en un tierno abrazo.

–Yo también los extrañe– dije animada mirándolos a ambos sin soltar a mi tía. –Yo estoy bien, el abuelo Charlie me regaló mi propio caballo ¿pueden creerlo?, bueno, es un potrillo a penas, pero es mío….

Y así con un resumen de lo mejor de mi verano emprendimos el camino a la nueva casa.

Finalmente la abuela Rene había tenido razón y terminé adorando la casa en cuanto pude verla desde el auto, estaba alejada de todo, no teníamos vecinos cerca lo que significaba más privacidad y libertad. La casa tenía tres plantas visibles, era toda de madera, como una cabaña gigante, llena de ventanales en cada lugar posible, desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente las escaleras interiores de la casa y una habitación que parecía ser una oficina, inmediatamente supe que se trataba del estudio del abuelo. Pero lo que más me enamoró fue el camino de piedras y el hermoso jardín de la entrada.

Por dentro la casa era aun más hermosa, cada habitación tenía un toque de la antigua casa, las paredes eran de un color crema, excepto la cocina que era casi toda de madera, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de piedra dándole un toque rustico, parecía el interior de una pequeña cueva, y aunque era de lo más extraña me gustó. El resto de las habitaciones las vi por encima mientras mi Tía Rosalie me indicaba que era cada una, estudio, sala de reuniones, comedor, oficina del abuelo, tallercito de costura de la tía Alice y el invernadero de la abuela. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones de todos nosotros, empezando por el extremo izquierdo, donde estaba la habitación principal que pertenecía a los abuelos, seguida a la derecha por la de los tíos Alice y Jasper, al otro extremo del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de ella y Emmett y finalmente la mía al final del pasillo, justo al lado de la de ellos, casi todo era igual, excepto por que la habitación de mis padres ya no estaba.

–Te dejaré para que te pongas cómoda mi niña, deberías tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa, en cuanto lleguen todos iremos a cenar fuera.– Besó mi frente y me dejó sola frente a la puerta de mi nueva habitación, suspiré y puse mi mano en la manecilla de la puerta, la giré lentamente, como si detrás me esperase un monstruo de tres cabezas y mil patas.

–No seas cobarde Carlie, todo está bien– me regañé en vos alta y finalmente entré, me quedé en la entrada observando cada detalle de la habitación, Alice la había dejado totalmente perfecta para mí sin duda alguna.

La habitación era enorme, tres veces más grande que mi antigua habitación, y la ultima pared había sido reemplazada por ventanales, hasta la puerta que daba paso a la pequeña terraza era de cristal excepto por los marcos los cuales eran fucsia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de varios colores, aunque todos en la misma gama, las columnas eran aguamarina pálido casi blanco, con un estampado de flores, hadas y mariposas que iban desde el rosa, fucsia y morado, hasta el verde, turquesa y naranja, eran los colores del arcoíris puestos en un orden diferente, el resto de las paredes eran un tono rosa viejo pálido, excepto la pared detrás de mi cama la cual era de color violeta. El piso al igual que el de toda la casa era de madera, solo que esta tenía un tono rojizo oscuro.

La cama enorme estaba a la derecha en medio de dos mesitas de noche a juego con la cabecera de la cama, la cual era blanca de hierro forjado, con detalles de flores de los mismos colores que había en las columnas. A mi izquierda pegado a la pared estaba un escritorio grande con espacio suficiente para unos 100 libros y para mi laptop, la cual estaba descansando en la mesa junto a una hermosa lámpara en forma de rosa, aquel había sido un regalo de mi novio Nahuel a las dos semanas de empezar a salir. Mis labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa automáticamente al pensar en él, él era el chico soñado de cualquier chica, era exageradamente guapo, popular, atento, cariñoso y me hacía sentir especial, en el instituto éramos algo parecido a la realeza, el, era el gran Nahuel, el deportista, el capitán del equipo de rugby y por ende el chico más conocido y admirado por todos, así que yo al ser su novia disfrutaba de toda las atenciones y el mismo trato. Así que, ¿Quién podía culparme por suspirar y sonreír como tonta cada vez que pensaba en él?.

–Renie, salimos en una hora– gritó mi tío Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciéndome saltar en mi sitio y salir de mis empalagosos pensamientos.

–¡Estaré lista!– respondí en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiese escucharme y saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, teclee las palabras "Ya estoy en casa" y las envié al grupo de WhatsApp que tenía con mis amigas y reenvié el mismo mensaje a Nahuel, que, dicho sea de paso, no había aparecido las últimas 24 horas. Fruncí el ceño ante el pensamiento desagradable y me regañé internamente. Yo no tenía que ser la típica novia psicópata, él tenía una vida, ya aparecería. Sacudí la cabeza para alejarme de esos sentimientos y me giré sobre mis talones para caminar hacia el baño de mi habitación y comenzar a prepararme para la cena con mi familia.

40 minutos y 36 segundos después me encontraba en frente del espejo de mi baño vestida únicamente con mi cómoda ropa interior de algodón y mi suave bata de baño de color rosa mientras intentaba hacer que mis risos hicieran lo que yo quería por una vez en la vida, pero fue inútil, así que solo terminé mi maquillaje, que solo consistía en un poco de máscara transparente para pestañas, un poco de rubor y brillo labial, y en eso me encontraba cuando escuché que la puerta de mi habitación se abría ruidosamente, y tanto movimiento solo podía significar algo, Alice estaba en casa, y como si ella quisiera confirmar mis pensamientos, entró en el baño siendo el huracán de energía que era ella.

–¡Ren!, cuanto te he extrañado, me has dejado sola en mis excursiones de compras por tres, tres meses, debería estar enojada contigo por eso– completó su regaño con un enorme puchero sobre sus labios antes de sonreír como si hubiese visto el último diseño exclusivo de Channel y rodearme con sus brazos. –No es cierto, solo bromeo. Pero si me debes un viaje al centro comercial. ¿Ya estás lista?, ¿Necesitas que te ayude a escoger algo?– finalmente me soltó y sin esperar respuesta a la última pregunta me soltó y caminó directo hacia el armario, yo solamente la seguí contagiada de su vitalidad y me apoyé del marco de la puerta riendo por su actitud.

–Yo también te he extrañado tía. Estoy bien, y pues ya que insistes – señalé hacia las filas de ropa dejándola divertirse, la verdad es que yo amaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con la moda, pero era muy mala haciendo combinaciones, así que cuando mi tía Alice se ofrecía a ayudar, yo solo la dejaba hacer. – Y, claro que iremos de compras, el baile de bienvenida del instituto está muy cerca– Tal como lo había pensado, los ojos de Alice brillaron como los del gatito con botas y me regaló una encantadora sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tendía un gancho de ropa en el que había un vestido sencillo de color rosa pálido, lo amé en cuanto lo vi –Eres una tramposa, fuiste de compras sin mí, pero no importa, está perfecto –

–Lo escogí yo, es obvio que es perfecto, lo completas con los manolo blancos y los accesorios plata que te dejé sobre el tocador– Alice señalaba todo mientras daba instrucciones y luego desapareció de mi habitación dejándome sola para que me vistiera.

Estuve completamente lista en poco tiempo, me di un último vistazo al espejo mientras tomaba mi cartera y bajé al salón para reunirme con mi familia. Como siempre que llegaba de mis vacaciones en Texas, todos me llenaron de abrazos, besos y elogios, en especial mis abuelos, quienes insistían en que si no se tratase de Charlie y Rene no me dejarían viajar nunca jamás. Así fue, como, entre chistes y amenazas de mis tíos salimos de casa, fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que nos esperaba una enorme limusina plateada.

–¿Qué es esto?– pregunté sorprendida caminando lentamente hacia el vehículo.

–Alice se empeñó en hacerte una bienvenida a lo grande, ya sabes cómo es, una vez que empieza no hay quien la detenga– mi tío Jasper hizo un guiño de ojos al mismo tiempo que me explicaba.

–Claro, Alice– le saqué la lengua a mi tía y eso fue lo último, nos subimos todos a la limo y salimos de casa.

El lugar que había reservado Alice era perfecto, el local había sido una discoteca famosa en Portland, dado que era la única que había cerca de Forks, pero, sus dueños decidieron cerrarla hacía unos años y la alquilaban para eventos especiales. No cabía duda de que Alice quería hacer esto a lo grande.

–Solo regresé de unas cortas vacaciones titi, no me fui por seis años– fruncí el ceño mientras decía aquello mientras que miraba la entrada del local.

–Ah, no me veas así y señorita, ¿ah olvidado que día es mañana?– respondió ella mientras los demás bajaban de la limo para unirse a nosotras.

Por supuesto que no había olvidado que en unas cuantas horas sería mi cumpleaños, pero Nahuel seguía sin aparecer y no quería celebrar mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños sin él. Sin embargo no quería decepcionar a mi tía, ni al resto de mi familia, sabía que todos se había esforzado al máximo para hacer algo lindo por mí, y lo menos que podía hacer era sonreír y pasarla bien con ellos.

–Vale, vamos a bailar entonces– dije animada comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar escuchando los pasos de mi familia que me seguían.

–¡Espera!– gritó Alice corriendo hacia donde estaba, me giré para verla, se me hacía increíble que pudiese correr a tal velocidad subida en un par de sancos. –No puedes ver hasta que yo te diga– y antes de que me diera tiempo de protestar o decir nada me colocó una venda rosa sobre los ojos y tomó mi mano.

–Alice, pero siquiera puedo ver por donde veo– protesté sin avanzar.

–Tranquila pequeña, te tengo no vas a caer. – era la vos de mi tío Jasper sin duda, un poco más confiada al sentir su mano en mi espalda comencé a avanzar escuchando las risitas de mis tíos y mis abuelos detrás de mí.

Siguiendo a mi familia en la oscuridad sin ver siquiera para donde iba no podía evitar tratar de adivinar que se traían mi familia entre manos, todos iban muy elegantes y la actitud era demasiado sospechosa, y si sumaba el hecho de que mañana sería mi cumpleaños no debía ser demasiado inteligente para saber que al menos me encontraría con mis amigas allí dentro cuando Alice decidiera quitarme la venda. Pero no, estuve totalmente equivocada, cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de abrir los ojos todo estaba solo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser perfecto.

Habían decorado uno de los salones VIP del local con flores violetas y blancas por todos lados, velas, y luces, en el medio del salón había una mesa enorme como para unas doce personas cubierta con un mantel blanco y sobre ella platos violeta perfectamente ubicados, y, en un rincón del salón se encontraba una orquesta de música clásica pequeña tocando los acordes de la nana que compuso mi padre para mí cuando era un bebé, sobre el improvisado escenario había un bonito cartel en donde se leía _"Bienvenida a casa Ren"._

En mis ojos pinchaban las puñeteras lágrimas, odiaba llorar, lo evitaba a toda costa, pero mi familia siempre lograba emocionarme hasta las trancas y las emociones me superaban, girándome hacia ellos, que esperaban sonrientes mi reacción me arrojé a abrazarlos y besuquearlos a todos. –Gracias, gracias, son la mejor familia del mundo, los amo–.

Después de un emotivo abrazo grupal todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a cenar mientras ellos me contaban las travesuras de Alice y Emmett mientras redecoraban la casa, las carreras de motocross de los tíos y la abuela me sorprendió al decirme que no habían vendido la antigua casa, si no, que la estaban remodelando para convertirlo en una agencia de festejos en la cual trabajaría con la tía Alice. Mi abuelo y mi tío Jasper habían pasado a ser Directores del Hospital General de Forks y adicional habían decidido buscar un local para colocar sus consultorios privados. Mi tío Emmett había diseñado un par de edificios importantes que se construirían en Seattle y Port–land. Pero la mejor noticia de todas la dio mi mamá Rose.

Se la veía algo nerviosa antes de comenzar a hablar, y lo sabía porque no dejaba de pasar su dedo índice por el borde de su copa una y otra vez. –Ren, mi amor, esta reunión es para celebrar tu regreso, y como sé que ya haz adivinado también nos quedaremos hasta tarde para cantar cumpleaños y comer un delicioso pastel. Pero, también es para darte una noticia que no se si te agradará.– Suspiró antes de apartar un mechón rubio de su larga cabellera y alzó el rostro centrando sus enormes ojos del color del cielo en mí antes de continuar. –Ya sabes que desde antes que nacieras Emmett y yo te hemos considerado como más que una sobrina, haz sido la niña de nuestros ojos y te amamos. Como bien sabes yo no puedo tener hijos, y es lo que más deseo. –

Mi tío Emmett la abrazó y continuó hablando él. –Antes de conocer a tu tía, en la secundaria tuve una relación, la historia terminó en cuanto conocí a tu tía, pero, hace algunos años, unos pocos antes de la muerte de tus padres recuerdas que la tía y yo nos separamos por un tiempo ¿verdad? –

No sabía hacia donde iban a llegar pero asentí para que continuara.

–Yo volví a reencontrarme con esta chica en mi estadía en Brasil, y bueno, me he enterado hace poco que, la chica ha fallecido y a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que me he enterado que ella tenía tres hijos, los cuales son míos también. –

Al escuchar aquellas palabras horrorizada miré a mi tía, pero ella estaba totalmente tranquila. Nada de aquello le afectaba, eso, o era una excelente actriz. Supongo que al ver mi cara adivinó por donde iban mis pensamientos, alargó su mano para tomar la mia.

–Ren, princesa, yo estoy bien, esos pequeños chicos fueron traídos al mundo en dos épocas en las cuales tu tío y yo estábamos separados y viendo a otras personas, no estoy enojada. Tu tío no lo sabía, la madre de los chicos decidió ocultarle la información a no ser que a ella le ocurriera algo, es así como nos hemos enterado. Tus primos vivirán de ahora en adelante con nosotros, serán parte de nuestra familia, al igual que el pequeño al que tu tío y yo hemos decidido adoptar–

Parpadee para procesar la información y bebí un trago de mi coca–cola, todo se escuchaba perfecto, pero no me terminaba de encajar la cara de susto de todos, mis abuelos me veían con expresión triste, mi tío Jasper pasaba su mano por mi espalda en una caricia tranquilizadora, la conocía, era la misma que usaba el cuándo algo me molestaba, me daba miedo o cuando me enfermaba, la única que sonreía tranquilamente era Alice. Entonces lo comprendí, ellos me explicaban todo aquello como a una niña pequeña que va a tener un hermano por primera vez y temen que no lo acepte, me ponga celosa y me sienta mal. Me causaron ternura, mi familia nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, alcé una ceja y coloqué mi mejor cara de molestia, esa que usaba cuando quería armar un berrinche monumental, incluso mordí mi labio inferior cuando sentí que mis ojos picaban, no iba a llorar, lo que intentaba por todos los medios era no soltarme a reir a carcajadas.

–Renesme cariño, quiero que sepas que seguirás siendo nuestra bebé, que tengamos otros niños no te quitará el amor que te tenemos, no tienes porqué sentirte amenazada ni celosa– decía mi tío Emmett a toda velocidad con cara de pánico, por primera vez lo había visto asustado, el tío Oso asustado, eso fue todo.

Sin poder contenerme ni un segundo más me recliné hacia atrás en mi silla llevando mis manos a mi estómago mientras reía a carcajadas, era consciente de que todos me veían estupefactos excepto Alice que se unió a mis carcajadas.

–Esperen– les pedí alzando un dedo hacia ellos mientras buscaba mi vaso de coca y le daba un trago para poder tranquilizar el ataque de risa. Finalmente cuando logré tranquilizarme les sonreí, me levanté de mi lugar y corrí hacia ellos, me senté en las piernas de mi tío y les abracé a ambos al mismo tiempo dándole a cada uno un par de besos en las mejillas. –No sean tontitos, sé que me aman, sé todo lo que han hecho por mí, todo lo que han sacrificado por quedarse a mi lado y darme una familia unida y maravillosa, nunca les reprocharía nada. Tío oso, si esos chicos son parte de ti y las circunstancias para que ellos vinieran a este mundo no son motivo de dolor para mi tía Rosalie, yo no te puedo reprochar nada, y aunque el caso fuese contrario tampoco lo haría esas criaturas ya tienen suficiente con haber perdido a su madre, yo los aceptaré y los amaré mucho, al igual al pequeño que traerán a casa, estaré feliz con eso y sé que no me dejarán de querer, además les hará falta nuevos chicos a los cuales mimosear cuando yo me valla a la universidad–

Me abrazaron me besaron y un par de horas después mi tío Emmett se marchó y llegó con cuatro chicos a los pocos minutos.

Resultó ser que uno de los hijos del tío era unos años mayor que yo, y no viviría con nosotros, él y su novia vivirían cerca. Benjamin era un chico súper agradable y su parecido con el tío Emmett era asombrosa, lo único que los diferenciaba era que la piel de Benjamin era extremadamente pálida y su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas, aunque lo más llamativo de mi primo era el color de sus ojos, y es que el chico tenía un ojo de color azul grisáceo y el otro de un chocolate verdoso. Impresionante.

A pesar de que se notaba que el chico todavía se estaba adaptando a la situación se veía que con un poco más de tiempo se adaptaría fácilmente a la familia.

Su novia Tía, era una preciosura, su piel bronceada sería la envidia de todas las chicas de Forks, estaba segura, todas éramos pálidas, y ella parecía sacada de una revista de surf. La chica tenía el cabello rojizo muchos tonos más oscuros que el mío y enormes ojos color miel, pero, lo mejor de ella era su personalidad espontánea y chispeante, en seguida me agradó, sabía que seríamos buenas amigas.

Los otros dos pequeños eran gemelos, Bree y Fred, tan pálidos y pecosos como Benjamin, aunque rubios y compartían los mismos ojos color café verdoso de mi tío Emmett, ellos, como niños al fin, actuaban como si llevaran años en la familia. Estaban para comérselos a besos, cosa que hice. No podía imaginar algo mejor para pasar mi cumpleaños que estar con toda mi familia. O eso pensé, porque, cuando el reloj dio las 12, Alice abrió una puerta doble detrás de donde estaba la orquesta y detrás en lo que era la discoteca en realidad estaban todas las personas que amaba en el mundo.

Estaban todos. Mis ojos pasaron de mesa en mesa, identificando los rostros en cada una. Estaba la hermana de mi abuela Esme, Siobhan con su marido Liam y su hija Maggie, la cual es de la misma edad de mi tía Alice. También está la familia de mi abuelo, su hermana Heidi con su marido Santiago y su hija Renata con su esposo Alistair, y para mi suerte han venido con sus hijos, mis primos, mellizos de mi edad, Jane y Alec. También estaba la familia de mamá Rosalie y el tío Jasper, sus padres Carmen y Eleazar, la hermana de ellos Kate con su marido Garret y sus hijas, Tanya de mi edad y la pequeña Irina de cuatro años.

A demás de mi familia estaban mis amigos, Kim, Jared, Lucas, Claire, Lizzie, Matthew, y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Sienna, Zafrina y Kashiri mi corazón comenzó a bombear desbocado mientras mis ojos recorrían el lugar busca de su hermano, pero solo encontraron en una mesa junto a mis abuelitos Eleazar y Carmen a sus padres, Hiulem y Gustavo. Él no había venido, me dejó un día como hoy.

Escuchaba los gritos ensordecedores de mi familia, en los que las palabras que se distinguían eran "Sorpresa, Felicidades, Estás enorme y Te queremos". Pase de brazo en brazo saludando a mi familia y amigos con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en porqué mi novio no estaba allí. De repente unos brazos enormes y velludos me abrazaron por la espalda acompañando la sorpresa por un precioso acento sureño. –Feliz cumpleaños mi niñita– al girarme me encontré con mis abuelos Charlie y René acompañados de mi tía Ángela, mi tío Ben y mis primos Tyler y Emily. Chillé como loca y por ese breve instante Nahuel desapareció de mis pensamientos, ellos, la familia de mi mamá estaban allí, estábamos todos juntos y nada me hacía más feliz. Los abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lloré emocionada porque estuviesen allí.

–Pero, ¿Cómo demonios?, me despedí de ustedes esta mañana y no me dijeron ni mu– protesté al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un manotazo en el hombro a Tyler. –Sobre todo tú y tu – señalé a Emily también. –Son los peores por dejarme emborracharme y chillar anoche pensando que no los vería hasta dentro de un año–

–¡Auch!, ves Charlie, ya te digo que tus princesitas me van a asesinar pronto de tanto golpe, me tienen como un costal… Nah princesa, no soy malo, tu tía, la enana pelinegra de allá nos amenazó a todos con que si abríamos la boca nos daría en donde más nos doliera– todos comenzamos a reir al escuchar a Tyler.

–Primi, no podía decirte, Alice dijo que si te decía algo ella pintaba mi habitación de California de rosa Barbie –

Después de abrazarnos, la fiesta verdaderamente comenzó los más mayores de la reunión estaban todos sentados en el salón en donde habíamos estado cenando, hablando de sus cosas, mis tíos sentados juntos al igual poniéndose al día, los pequeños correteando y los jóvenes todos habíamos hecho un circulo en la pista de baile y tras mojitos de fresa y canciones moviditas pasamos la noche. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, Kim y Jared por fin se habían hecho novios después de años en la friendzone, el bobotron del Jared se decidió y en frente de todos le planto un besazo a Kim en medio de la pista de baile. Lizzie quedó embobada con Alec y el con ella, Benjamin, encajó fácilmente con los chicos al igual que su novia, Tia con las chicas. Incluso Sienna y Lucas parecían muy acaramelados. Matthew y Zafrina eran harina de otro costal, buscaban cualquier excusa para enojarse entre ellos para después reconciliarse como solo ellos sabrán. Estaba feliz por todos, pero me sentía rara al ver a tantas parejas y mi novio, si es que aún tenía uno no había llegado.

Deje a todos en la pista y fui a sentarme con Tía, Tanya, Kashiri y Emily. –Aun no entiendo cómo es que tu hermano no vino– confesé mirando especialmente a Kashiri, tomé mi trago y lo bebí hasta el fondo. –¿Será que decidió dejarme sin decirme?, ¿tú sabes algo?–

–Como el mendigo ese te haga una trastada así lo dejo sin huevos– refunfuñó mi hermosa Emily, protectora y violenta como siempre.

–Yo no sé nada Ren, te lo juro– mi cuñada alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

–Hermosa, no conozco al chico, pero quizá tienen una buena razón para no haber llegado. – dijo Tía con dulzura, estaba claro que quería tranquilizarme, pero no podía. Me disculpé con ellas y me levanté.

–Voy al baño chicas, vuelvo en un minuto–

–¿No quieres que valla contigo?– se ofreció Tanya y negué.

Nunca me hubiese imaginado lo que mis ojos vieron al abrir la puerta del baño, lo primero que quise pensar es que estaba demasiado borracha y empecé a alucinar, pero no, podía escucharlos, estaban tan entretenidos en sus cosas que siquiera notaron que yo había entrado al baño. Jane, mi prima estaba sobre la encimera desnuda de la cintura para abajo, sus piernas rodeaban la cadera de un hombre alto y moreno que se clavaba en su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras le devoraba los pezones. El hombre, o más bien el chico no era otro más que Nahuel, podía escuchar sus jadeos, los gemidos de ella y el choque de sus cuerpos. No pude resistirlo, sin decir palabra alguna me giré para salir de allí antes de que me vieran, pero, choqué contra la papelera y el sonido los hizo voltear.

–¡Nena, esto no es lo que parece!– comenzó el, se alejó de ella y se acomodó los pantalones.

–¡Hay Nahuel!, por favor, no es una idiota, nos vio, nos descubrió ya no hay que escondérselo más–

–¡Callate! – gritó el hacia la rubia.

Sin siquiera darle una orden consciente a mis cerebro, me saqué los zapatos y se los aventé a la cabeza, sin oportunidad de nada más corrí a toda velocidad fuera del allí, fuera del baño, fuera, de ellos, fuera del club. Escuché como Tanya me llamaba, incluso ví que Emily se levantó hacia la mesa de mi abuelo y las chicas me seguían, pero no quería hablar con nadie, antes de que me alcanzaran corrí lejos de allí, no me detuve hasta que mis pies tocaron el asfalto de la avenida, pero, cuando quise detenerme era demasiado tarde, lo último que escuché fue el pitido de una corneta, el chirrido de unos cauchos, me giré y lo único que vi fue una luz brillante acercarse a mí, entonces, un golpe, un grito y después oscuridad.


End file.
